


The Essay

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood, Children, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Kids, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Father Figures, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Dustin has to write a dumb essay for school. Luckily Mama Steve and some of his friends are all there to help out.Oneshot/drabble





	The Essay

“What’s a word for angry and sad?” Dustin asked one day, tapping his pencil against his chin like he liked to do when he was thinking. He and then some of the older kids were at the library, and he just needed a good word for his essay.

“Malcontented, for example,” Nancy said wisely next to him.

On her other side, Jonathan added, “Or disgruntled.”

Both were good words. Dustin could use either of them and he’d get a good grade. There was a long pause before:

Steve and Bill spoke at the same time. 

“…smad.”


End file.
